


Steamed

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gruvia - Freeform, Hot Springs, Masturbation, Other, Post Mission, Smut, post avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: What explicit things will happen between Gray and Juvia after their mission together?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Steamed

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies guys, I had this fic stored on my old iPhone and just retrieved it recently so sorry for the late post! 😂

Being one of the bigger guilds in the kingdom of Fiore, Fairy Tail has access to the local hot springs and many other perks too.   
Usually the guild members only use it when they need to relax their bodies after a mission that was rough on their bodies. Relaxing in the hot springs, helps you physically and mentally. It literally puts you at peace.   
Whenever your stuck on a hard mission, you know you always have a nice hot spring to come home to. 

Gray Fullbuster _was_ one of those mages to have come home from a difficult mission and decided he needed to relax his sore body in the delightful hot springs. Even an Ice Mage as himself, likes a nice hot bath every once in awhile. 

But when this Ice Mage came into the building, he was not aware someone was already using it. _But he would soon find out._

x

The Water Mage named Juvia Lockser was also on the same mission with her Gray-sama. They hardly ever took separate missions after their time spent together during the whole Avatar ordeal. 

During that time, they realized they work best.. together. And so from that time on, they always took missions together without a second thought in mind. It was like a second nature to them now. 

After they had come back home and checked in with the guild about the status of their mission, they both headed towards their separate homes. 

But Juvia did not head straight for the dorms, she decided to take a short trip to the hot springs ON her way home. Her body was exhausted after a the magical power she had to use to defeat the monsters in their mission. 

It wasn’t as much as the previous battles and wars. But it was tiring enough for her body to feel like it needs a rest. 

Juvia entered the building and went straight for the women’s side of the locker room, and got undressed. 

After folding up all her clothing, she locked it away in the storage locker and grabbed her white towel. She took the white towel and wrapped it around her body, so it would stay nicely tucked and not fall off. 

Juvia then exited from the women’s side and walked towards the bathing area.   
  
As she approached the water, she dropped her towel and got into the bath slowly. First dipping in her toe, and then her whole foot. And the Water Mage slowly sunk her whole body into the warm relaxing water. 

“Ahh..” Juvia could feel all the tightness in her body, just wash away.. as her muscles loosed and she fell into a relaxing state. 

That was until, someone interrupted her. 

When it comes to Gray-sama, she has a very intuitive hearing. So when she heard familiar whistling coming from the male side of the locker rooms, she _panicked_. 

Juvia didn’t know what to do! Should she run? Should she hide!? She didn’t have very much time to do anything! She already heard him coming! 

During her very tense state, she automatically transformed herself into her water body and decided to hide in the very corner of the hot spring, hoping she wouldn’t get noticed or caught. 

After getting himself changed, Gray also walked out of the locker room in a little white towel covering his lower waist. Unlike the women’s towel, which covers their whole body. 

As Gray walked near the bathing water, he automatically shed his small white towel and it landed on the floor nearby. 

Gray sunk his whole body in at once. Feeling the intense heat of the bath on his whole body. The same as Juvia, Gray let out a long sigh of relief. His whole body sunk lower into the water, with only his head above water. _He was enjoying this too much._

Gray’s eyes were closed as he was in a deeply relaxed state. So the ripple in the water went unnoticed. 

The ripple was caused by the different colored water puddle in the corner. Juvia couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She’s used to seeing Gray naked but, in such close proximity of herself, was too exciting. 

There was also the circumstance of them both being nude at the same time. She never experienced that before, it’s usually just Gray. But this time, both of them are naked and relaxing in the same bath water. 

Juvia had to make sure to keep using magic for her water body or else, she would transform back into her normal form. And she would die if Gray caught her. Especially since she’s naked at the moment. 

Juvia had already used up a existential amount of magic today, so she wasn’t hoping to keep up this form for very long. But it felt like Gray was gonna soak in here _forever_. 

Juvia knows that Gray-sama has a habit of stripping, sometimes even in the public. But she didn’t know the habit went this far. I don’t think anyone does. 

When Gray started to sit up, she thought that meant he was done bathing and that he was gonna get up and leave. And finally she could give up maintaining this form, but nope. She was dead wrong. 

Gray lifted his hips high enough so, his lower waist was hovering above the water, while his legs were still underneath the water. He then started to slowly lower his hand down to his crotch. _It was like a delicate woman’s touch, going down on her man._

At first, Gray slowly pumped more and more.. but then he quickened his pace. His hand was moving up and down so fast, Juvia could barely keep track of it with her eyes. _Each one of his pumps, led him closer and closer to his orgasm._

Even though this was Juvia’d first time ever seeing something like this, she could tell Gray was getting close. Because his breathing was getting more and more shallow and his face was tightening up. 

It only took a few minutes before Gray released his pent-up load into the towel, he was wearing earlier. Post-orgasm, Gray slowly lowered himself back into the bathing water. 

He leaned his head against the rocks behind him, exhausted once again. Still breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself down. 

Gray eventually got out of the bath water, and made his way back to the locker rooms. Of course, Juvia got a nice shot of Gray-sama’s butt. 

After the initial mood sat in, Juvia couldn’t believe the shock of her life! She couldn’t believe she just experienced this, first hand!! Juvia thought being caught naked would be bad for heart, but Gray took that to a whole other level. 

Juvia was really embarrassed, but she couldn’t resist watching him through the gaps of her fingers. There’s one thing that Juvia will never forget about this night. She’ll probably also use this in her fantasies. _Gray’s orgasm face._ Juvia had hearts in her eyes! 

During the whole thing, Juvia wanted to so badly jump out and help Gray-sama. She wanted to be the reason, why he makes that kind of face. But she was just in the moment and she couldn’t possibly think about doing that, the embarrassment would follow her everywhere! 

Tonight, would be there little secret. 

x

While Gray was getting himself off and afterwards when he was resting back in the water, he felt like the temperature of the water got a lot hotter than it was originally. 

And who was to blame? Juvia of course, throughout the whole ordeal Juvia was so flustered, her whole body was heating up, which of course heated the water around her as well. 

After a few minutes of catching his breath, Gray finally got out of the water and went back to the dressing rooms. Juvia was so relieved, she automatically transformed back. Her beat red face, barely surfaced above the water. 

She was so glad this whole ordeal was over, she was so sure she would get caught at one point. She’s glad she didn’t and she also got a bonus experience from Gray-sama, she would keep that in her memories forever. 

Juvia was so distracted by the fact that Gray was finally gone she didn’t notice that he left his towel on the floor. And was shocked when she heard her name being called. 

“Juvia?” Juvia has her eyes closed because she needdd to calm down from this heart racing experience and she hadn’t realized someone had came back in and when she heard her name being called by all people, Gray. 

She shrieked and transformed into her water body, out of fear. Now it all made sense, Gray thought as he was piecing everything together. the temperature rise in the water. Juvia had been the sole cause of all of that. 

And the moment he realized, she had been there the entire time... He never blushed so hard in his life. Oh god she saw the entire thing now, how would he ever explain this to her or to anyone!? 

In this moment of embarrassment, Gray totally forgot he was still in the nude, so when he approached the water Juvia in the hot spring, she kept screaming, “I didn’t see anything, I swear!” While covering her eyes, not to mention she still had a very prominent red blush on her face. 

Gray kept his distance and sat near the edge of the hot spring, and asked, “Juvia, how long were you here?”

“J-Juvia was already here when Gray-sama came in, but Juvia didn’t have enough time to escape!” 

“J-Juvia’s sorry, she really didn’t see anything!” Gray pondered about questioning her more.. because he didn’t want this coming out to everyone else but he figured he scared the poor girl enough for the day and decided to leave it alone. 

As Gray was getting up and turning to walk away and leave, he stopped and said, “I’m sorry you saw that, but maybe next time you won’t have to hide..” He quickly made his exit, with his ears flustered red. 

When Juvia finally processsed what he said, the heat in her body overloaded and she passed out in the water. 

A little ghost was seen flying out of the water and up to the sky. 

  
\- The End - 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but from what I can remember I was inspired by that one picture of them, so... ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and come back in the future to read more! <3


End file.
